


Конец одиночества

by Helward_Mann



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helward_Mann/pseuds/Helward_Mann
Summary: Просто будни синтета и его маленькой семьи.
Relationships: Siri Keeton/Jukka Sarasti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Не с начала

**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютно несерьезный текст, написанный исключительно с целью приложить подорожник к себе и другим после чтения "Firefall".
> 
> Обоснуй и логика отсутствуют как класс. 
> 
> If we're not in pain, we're not alive (c)
> 
> Посвящается Xin Rei.

Когда Сири тошнит третий раз за день, он списывает это на последствия визитов на "Роршах". 

Он сидит на полу, прислонившись лбом к холодному кафелю, и вспоминает, как Каннингем что-то говорил ему про очаги рака в мозге. 

Не то, чтобы теперь это имело какое-то значение. 

* * *

Врач не находит рак, но зато находит нечто такое, от чего ее лицо принимает странное выражение. 

\- Вы беременны. Срок около восьми недель. 

Восемь недель прошло с того момента, когда Сарасти напугал его до полусмерти. Сломал стену, которую он построил между собой и людьми. Заставил его чувствовать. Сделал его живым. 

Для остального мира миновало пятнадцать лет. 

\- Я должна взять пробу для генетической экспертизы, - говорит врач. - Учитывая ваш... опыт, у ребенка могут быть аномалии. 

\- Конечно, - соглашается Сири. 

Когда она возвращается с иглой для пункции, кабинет пуст. Сири резко выкручивает руль, выезжая с парковки больницы, и поворачивает на шоссе, ведущее за город. 

* * *

Космическая радиация и долгие годы анабиоза истощили его почти до состояния мумии, заставили его терять волосы и ногти, но не смогли убить ребенка. 

"Проклятый кровосос, - думает Сири. Он лежит на неудобной, жесткой кровати в придорожном мотеле, подтянув колени к животу, который еще даже не начал расти, чувствуя, как на глазах закипают слезы, но никак не находят выхода. - Как ты мог? Как ты мог так со мной поступить?". 

В этот момент он ненавидит Сарасти всем сердцем. 

* * *

Сарасти приходит и открывает дверь в его убежище, опровергая все легенды про вампиров, которые не могут войти в чужой дом без приглашения. Приходит, оборвав его яростный монолог и заставив его оцепенеть в полутьме палатки. Приходит, когда Сири пылает к нему ненавистью, как будто знает, что сейчас тот не захочет, не сможет видеть никого другого. 

\- Сири, - говорит Сарасти и протягивает руку, осторожно убирая прядь отросших волос с его щеки. - Прости меня. 

Они занимаются любовью, а потом делают это еще, еще и еще раз, словно стремясь наверстать все годы, проведенные друг без друга, и предчувствуя, что не успеют. 

* * *

В клинике в богом забытом городке, где никому нет дела до миссии "Тезея", его ждет сюрприз - у него будет двойня. 

* * *

\- Иди с ним, Сири, - мягко говорит Аманда. - Если ты сейчас не поторопишься, всё, что он сделал, будет напрасно. 

Труп Сарасти смотрит пустыми глазами и протягивает к нему руку, как будто хочет погладить по щеке.

Сири просыпается с колотящимся сердцем и долго пытается восстановить дыхание. 

Он все еще не плачет, как не плакал, когда за ним закрылся люк шаттла, и когда он первый раз проснулся один в леденящей темноте и тишине космоса. 

* * *

\- Я знал одну вампиршу, - начинает однажды Джим Мур, когда приезжает навестить его в городок, где Сири прячется, и как будто эта фраза недостаточно безумна, продолжает. - Она трижды выжила при обстоятельствах, где не выжил бы ни один человек. 

Сири качает головой. Он не может позволить себе поверить в это, потому что поверить - значит, волноваться и ждать. А переживания могут навредить детям. 

Он кладет руку на живот. Кто-то из маленьких вампиров толкает его в ладонь, и Сири невольно улыбается. 

* * *

Сири не плачет даже тогда, когда ему приносят новорожденных - красных и сморщенных, ничем не отличающихся от обычных детей. Он измучен до предела, и у него нет сил даже на обычный яростный внутренний монолог и проклятия в адрес кровососа. Поэтому он просто протягивает руку и осторожно, согнутым пальцем гладит свою дочь по щеке. 

* * *

Сири выходит из комнаты всего на пять минут, чтобы положить белье в стиральную машину. Вернувшись, он обнаруживает, что на ковре, среди погрызенных игрушек и измочаленных книг с картинками - два маленьких вампира с режущимися зубами равносильны природной катастрофе - сидит, скрестив ноги, темноволосая вампирша и общается с его детьми на незнакомом языке, полном щелкающих звуков. 

\- Только посмей их тронуть, - Сири тянется к поясу, где всегда носит электрошокер. 

Вампирша поворачивает руки ладонями к нему, демонстрируя, что не причинит вреда. 

\- Уже ухожу, - она встает с нечеловеческой грацией и подходит к открытому окну - в самом деле, ну кто придумал эту легенду? - Просто подумала, что тебе будет интересно: сегодня станции засекли сигнал "Сциллы". 

Дети с любопытством смотрят, как по его щекам бегут слёзы, и на всякий случай тоже заходятся рёвом.


	2. Новая надежда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обоснуя и логики по-прежнему нет, зато есть очеловечивание вампиров и очень много боли.  
> Эпизод с играми в команду "Тезея" принадлежит Xin Rei.  
> За эпизод с очками спасибо скетчу YamiEA.  
> И да, "Айзек", потому что "Исаак" я считаю ошибкой переводчика.

Шторы в доме всегда опущены. Мерцает красным светодиод на пульте сигнализации ловушек. Ловушки вполне помогают против людей и зомби, но не удержат вампиров, если те захотят прийти. 

Впрочем, к ним никто не приходит.

Пробуждение, как всегда, болезненно. Старые раны - вся его топология покрыта ими внахлест. Ошибки прошлого. Фантомные ощущения прикосновений тех, кого давно нет рядом. 

Сири открывает глаза и видит рядом с собой две растрепанные светлые макушки.

И зачем, спрашивается, нужна детская, если каждое утро они все равно просыпаются вот так?

Аманда и Айзек - послушные маленькие вампиры. Они почти не разносят дом, когда папа берет ружье и уходит в пустыню. После пары неудачных экспериментов они поняли, что нельзя есть папину еду. (Сири старается питаться как можно проще, чтобы больше не вызывать соблазна). Они терпеливо ждут, когда он зависает на несколько минут, глядя в никуда и пытаясь справиться с накатившими воспоминаниями. 

Сири выходит из дома, чтобы быстро проверить ловушки, и возвращается с добычей. Сегодня на завтрак у детей будет свежее мясо. 

\- Просыпайтесь, котятки. Пора завтракать.

* * *

\- Они не разговаривают. 

\- Сири, - Джим Мур качает головой. - Что мы вообще знаем о развитии вампиров? Я более чем уверен, что все в порядке.

\- Им уже три года. Они всё понимают. Они решают чертовы дифференциальные уравнения в уме, но даже не пытаются говорить, - Сири сжимает кулаки. - Я снова облажался.

Джим Мур кладет руку на его предплечье. 

\- Ты делаешь все, что можешь. 

Некоторое время они молчат, наблюдая за играющими маленькими вампирами. 

\- Кажется, я знаю, кто может тебе помочь, - говорит Мур. 

* * *

\- Рада встрече с вами, Сири, - говорит женщина. - Я Жанна. 

\- Вы изучаете вампиров?

\- Всю свою жизнь. 

\- Вы не...

\- Нет, - качает она головой. - Я не ставила на них эксперименты, просто изучала. Значит, Аманда и Айзек? 

Он кивает, осторожно приоткрывая дверь в комнату. 

\- Замечательно. Оставьте нас наедине на полчаса.

\- Я не... Они никогда еще не видели других людей, кроме меня и их деда.

\- Понимаю, - мягко улыбается она. - Но ваше присутствие сейчас может помешать.

Ровно через полчаса Жанна выходит. 

\- Могу сказать, что их когнитивные способности в полном порядке. Даже не так - гораздо лучше, чем у вампиров, выращенных в лабораторных условиях. 

\- Но почему тогда они не говорят? 

Она улыбается. 

\- Возможно, им просто незачем? Дайте им немного времени.

* * *

\- Папа? - неожиданно спрашивает Айзек через два дня. - А Жанна еще придет с нами поиграть?

Сири с грохотом роняет тарелку, которую как раз вытирал. 

* * *

Когда вампирам исполняется семь, Сири решает, что пришло время рассказать им про Сарасти.

Он читает им вслух свой отчет - опуская разве что ругательства Саши, рассыпанные по всему тексту. Сири не собирается ничего скрывать.

Тем вечером Аманда приходит к нему перед сном. 

\- Расскажи про отца, - просит она.

Сири моргает.

\- Я уже рассказал вам всё, милая.

\- Нет, - упрямо качает она головой. - Расскажи про него. 

Сири вздыхает, понимая, что она имеет в виду.

"Могу поклясться, изо рта у него воняет сырым мясом".  
"Проклятый кровосос".  
"Кто я для тебя? Просто когтеточка?"

\- Я... я почти не успел его узнать. Но он был очень решительным. Самоотверженным. Терпеливым. И умел сострадать... как я сейчас понимаю, - он умолкает на секунду.

В отличие от меня.

\- И еще он почему-то считал, что люди заслуживают жить. Я не знаю, почему, Аманда, - Сири смотрит на нее во внезапном приступе откровенности. - Мы - просто ошибка эволюции. Мы постоянно лжем другим и себе. Мы на каждом шагу причиняем друг другу боль. Хуже того, мы причинили столько боли вампирам, что было бы справедливо, если бы вы просто перебили нас и избавили от нас планету.

Аманда серьезно смотрит на него.

\- Мы с Айзеком никогда не дадим тебя в обиду. 

Плохой сын. Никудышный синтет. Просто балласт на борту "Тезея". 

Что ж, кажется, хотя бы одна роль тебе удалась, Сири Китон.

\- Дай-ка я тебе кое-что покажу, - решается он. Все равно дети когда-нибудь доберутся.

Он открывает ящик стола и извлекает черный, почти непрозрачный визор.

\- Это единственная вещь, которая мне от него осталась. Он носил его, потому что на "Тезее" было слишком много света. И чтобы не пугать нас.

Аманда осторожно надевает визор, который ей велик.

\- Я похожа на него?

Сири гладит ее по светлым волосам, собранным в хвост.

\- Как две капли воды.

* * *

\- Ну как, я похож на вампира?

В палатке, где и так темно, визор отсекает последние лучи света. Поэтому Сири просто сдвигает его на лоб.

\- Подойдите, Сарасти, - приказывает он, имитируя тон вампира. - На колени.

Улыбаясь уголком губ, Сарасти подчиняется.

* * *

Далеко, в другой точке пространства-времени, Сири привычно сворачивается клубком, сжимая в руке визор и переживая приступ боли, все такой же острой, как и много лет назад.

* * *

Сири возвращается, надеясь, что в его отсутствие дети не собрали на кухне ядерную бомбу, и видит картину, которая заставляет его замереть в дверях.

Аманда в визоре, который спадает у нее с носа, и с засунутым за шиворот садовым шлангом, держит Айзека за ворот и серьезно втолковывает ему.

\- Ты слышишь, Китон? Пойми, от этого зависит твоя жизнь. 

Она замечает Сири, застывшего соляным столпом, и останавливается. 

\- Пап? А мы играем в вас с Юккой Сарасти, - объясняет она. - Мы осторожно, правда. Пап? Папа? Мы больше не будем...

\- Все хорошо, милая, - выдавливает из себя Сири, сжимая дверной косяк побелевшими пальцами. - Просто дайте папе пять минут...

* * *

\- Пап? Можно поговорить с тобой?

Он кивает, жестом указывая, чтобы она присела рядом. Аманда садится, вытягивая длинные ноги - уже несколько лет как они с Айзеком переросли его на голову.

\- Решила, в какой колледж пойдешь?

\- Да. Я поступлю в военную академию.

\- Но... почему, Аманда? То есть, дед будет счастлив, но... За тебя дрались бы лучшие университеты мира.

\- Мне нужен опыт полетов. И опыт ведения войны.

Она говорит четкими, рублеными фразами. Совсем как он.

\- Айзек построит корабль. Больше никакой антиматерии - это слишком долго. Он разрабатывает двигатель, сжимающий пространство. Мы соберем команду из вампиров и людей и отправимся на поиски цивилизации "Роршаха".

\- Чтобы... уничтожить их?

Она качает головой. 

\- Нет. Чтобы собрать данные. Перехитрить. Чтобы всегда быть на два шага впереди. 

Сири знает, что его голос звучит жалко, но ему всё равно. 

\- Значит, хотите бросить меня здесь одного...

Аманда смотрит прямо на него. 

\- Мы должны, пап. Помнишь, Юкка Сарасти считает, что мы - люди и вампиры - достойны жить. 

Никакого прошедшего времени. И это почему-то кажется очень правильным.

\- И мы вернемся, - добавляет она. - Мы обязательно вернемся.

Сири кивает. Тянется к ящику стола, где лежит визор. 

\- Если будешь командовать людьми, тебе это пригодится, - говорит он, улыбаясь.

Она тоже улыбается уголком губ и надевает визор, который ей впору.


	3. Возвращение со звезд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я собиралась переключиться на серьезное и мрачное фикло, но centaurium phosph попросил, чтобы Сарасти долетел. Пришлось выдать счастья всем даром, и чтоб никто не ушел обиженным.

\- Это может быть опасно, - напоминает Джим Мур. - Мы не знаем, где он побывал и что там с ним сделали. 

Сарасти сходит с трапа, пошатываясь, и обводит взглядом горящих желтым огнем глаз кучку людей, безошибочно выхватывая из нее Сири. 

Аманда кладет руку Сири на плечо, удерживая его. 

Сарасти подходит, окидывает взглядом их троих, осознавая, и молча опускается перед Сири на колени. 

\- Я дома. 

* * *

У него полностью седые волосы и вытянутое лицо, как будто вырубленное из камня. 

\- Как ты выжил? - спрашивает Сири. - Последнее, что я видел - вспышка. Я думал, “Тезей” взорвался или врезался в “Роршах”… 

\- Ни то и ни другое, - качает головой Сарасти. - Они гораздо хитрее, чем кажутся.

\- Учитывая, что у них нет ни воли, ни желаний, ни целей… - продолжает за ним Сири. 

Сарасти кивает. 

\- Судить их по себе - ошибка. Так или иначе, для них вампир - ценный образец.

\- Значит, все это время они тебя изучали… - еле слышно произносит Сири. 

Сарасти пожимает плечами. 

\- Зато я жив. У них невообразимые технологии. Впрочем, это даже не назвать технологиями.

\- И все-таки ты убежал от них. 

\- Да. 

\- Но как? - вырывается у Аманды.

\- Не существует тюрьмы, из которой нельзя убежать, - Сарасти поворачивает к ней голову и слегка улыбается. 

Сири потрясенно качает головой. 

\- Как же ты не сошел с ума за все это время? - спрашивает он. - Что удерживало тебя на поверхности? 

Сарасти пристально смотрит на него. 

\- Ты, - просто отвечает он. 

Сири смотрит на него в ответ, и у него такой вид, как будто он тонет. 

Аманда едва заметно кивает Айзеку, и они бесшумно выходят из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

* * *

С одной стороны, с Юккой - они все еще не могут привыкнуть называть его отцом - здорово. С ним можно делать то, что они никогда не стали бы делать с Сири.

Они охотятся в пустыне втроем и возвращаются домой перед рассветом, измазанные грязью и кровью, оживленно обсуждая удачную охоту. 

\- Бога ради, избавьте меня от подробностей! - закатывает глаза Сири, выбирая ветки и ошметки внутренностей из длинных волос Аманды. 

* * *

Они обсуждают план экспедиции. Над столом вьются графики, громоздятся голографические чертежи Айзека, возвышается полупрозрачная, клубящаяся черным дымом модель “Роршаха”. 

Юкка стоит, опираясь на столешницу кончиками пальцев, и внимательно слушает, наклонив голову. Голограммы подсвечивают его лицо снизу. 

\- Это может сработать, - кивает он, когда они заканчивают объяснения. - Соберите лучших специалистов. Сотрудничайте. Обсуждайте. Не давайте конфликтам и непониманию всё погубить. 

Он делает паузу и добавляет:

\- Если бы я был немного моложе, я отправился бы с вами. 

Сири, только что зашедший в комнату, подходит и упирает палец ему в грудь. 

\- Юкка Сарасти. Ты. Никуда. Больше. Не полетишь, - с плохо сдерживаемой яростью произносит он. 

Сарасти поднимает руки, сдаваясь. 

* * *

С другой, они привыкли, что папа принадлежит только им. 

Они играют в шахматы - Аманда довольно быстро понимает, как выиграть любую партию, но поддается, потому что ей нравится смотреть, как Сири радуется, когда выигрывает. 

Они на целый вечер погружаются в видеоигры, втроем бегая по джунглям или устраивая бои в космосе. 

Но Сири не дает им целыми днями пропадать в виртуальной реальности, потому что им нужна, как он это называет, со-ци-а-ли-за-ция. 

Аманда не понимает социализацию. Везде слишком много света, мельтешат люди, раздаются назойливые голоса. Шум раздражает, она теряется в нем. На них все пялятся, показывают пальцами, бесконечно шепчутся за спиной. 

Куда лучше быть дома с папой и Айзеком. 

Но когда к ней подходит чернокожий мальчик и нерешительно предлагает поиграть вместе, она думает, что социализация - это не так уж и плохо. 

* * *

Короче, в возвращении Юкки Сарасти, определенно, есть свои минусы. 

\- В этом доме еще есть место, куда я могу зайти спокойно, не рискуя наткнуться на них? - шипит Аманда, пулей выскакивая из гостиной.

Айзек сочувственно кивает.

\- Принести кислоту промыть глаза? 

\- Да, пожалуйста. Серьезно, Айзек, это отвратительно. 

\- Непристойно. 

\- Напомни себе это, когда будешь ухаживать за очередной девочкой в школе. 

\- Заткнись. 

* * *

\- Юкка, - вздыхает Аманда, вытаскивая из холодильника нарезанные полоски мяса. - В конце концов, это просто неудобно. 

Вампир держит Сири на коленях и сосредоточенно кормит его ягодами с рук. Его пальцы измазаны красным. 

Он смотрит на дочь с едва заметной лукавой усмешкой. 

\- Нам - удобно. Правда, Сири? 

Сири сидит на его коленях, совершенно расслабленный, словно в гипнотическом дурмане, и только моргает в знак согласия.

* * *

\- Не могу поверить, что вы так быстро выросли...

\- Пап, - Аманда оглядывается по сторонам. - Все смотрят. 

\- Навещайте нас почаще, хорошо?..

\- Пап, мы сейчас опоздаем на поезд, - в обычно ровном голосе Айзека проскакивают умоляющие нотки. 

Юкка стоит чуть в стороне, скрестив руки на груди, как всегда, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах. Аманда подозревает, что он втайне наслаждается зрелищем. 

* * *

Они сидят на кровати в комнате Айзека в кампусе, в миллионный раз обсуждая детали экспедиции, когда на периферии зрения Аманды всплывает окно. 

\- Звонок от родителей, - Аманде все еще непривычно произносить это слово.

\- Включай, - соглашается Айзек. 

\- Привет, котятки! - Сири широко улыбается в камеру. 

Аманда чувствует, что его голос звучит необычно наэлектризованным, как будто он хочет сказать что-то важное, но сдерживается. 

\- Пап, что-то не так? У вас что-то случилось?

\- Скажи им, - Сарасти обнимает его за талию. - Давай же, Сири. 

\- Ладно, - Сири вздыхает и опускает глаза. - В общем, такая история: у вас будет брат. Или сестра. 

Ладонь Аманды прирастает к лицу. Айзек убедительно изображает, что бьется головой об стену. 

\- Типа… поздравляю? 

Она не сразу понимает, что это за странный звук. 

Юкка Сарасти смеется.


	4. Валери

В соседней комнате папа кричит на кого-то по громкой связи. Ни разу за свою долгую пятилетнюю жизнь Аманда не слышала, чтобы он так кричал. 

\- Оставьте меня в покое! Я больше этим не занимаюсь. 

\- Мне все равно, что у вас там стряслось. 

И наконец: 

\- И с кем я, по-вашему, их оставлю?

* * *

Сири молча собирается в прихожей, яростно шурша, надевает непромокаемый плащ.

\- Не уходи, - тихо просит Аманда. 

Сири смотрит на нее, прикусив губу. 

\- Я должен, милая. Они сказали, что не справятся без меня. 

Она опускает глаза. 

Перед тем, как уйти, Сири кладет руки им на плечи.

\- Так. Знаю, я всегда говорил вам, что вы не должны нападать на людей, кусаться, и все такое. Но вы уже достаточно большие, чтобы понять разницу между нападением и самозащитой. Поэтому, если кто-то попытается причинить вам вред - сопротивляйтесь. Деритесь. Кусайтесь. Поняли? 

Аманда и Айзек кивают. 

\- Вернусь к утру. Я люблю вас, котятки, - говорит Сири и уходит прямо в черную стену ливня. 

За окном молния раскалывает небо на куски и с грохотом врезается в землю.

* * *

Гроза не утихает весь вечер. Они сидят на кровати Айзека, завернувшись в одеяло и тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

\- Мне страшно, - шепотом признается Айзек. 

\- Папа говорит, мы не должны никого бояться. Мы хищники, это нас все должны бояться, - пытается подбодрить его Аманда. 

\- Все равно страшно, - говорит он. 

Аманда молча кивает и подвигается ближе к нему, натягивая одеяло до подбородка.

* * *

Аманда резко открывает глаза от ощущения чужого присутствия и видит в полумраке комнаты высокую темную фигуру. Где-то глубоко в горле само собой зарождается угрожающее шипение. Она приподнимается, инстинктивно стараясь казаться больше.

\- Убирайсссссся! 

\- Где ваши манеры, юная леди? - пришелица сверкает желтыми глазами, и Аманда понимает, что перед ней вампирша. - Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от вампиров, воспитанных мясом… 

Аманда не сразу понимает, что она говорит о папе. 

\- Значит, не узнаете меня, - продолжает пришелица. - Эх, вы… Нас, вампиров, слишком мало, чтобы забывать друг о друге. Давайте-ка знакомиться заново. 

Оказывается, что пришелицу зовут Валери, и она умеет рассказывать увлекательные истории, которых нет в книжках, что читает им папа. В ее историях хитрые и смелые вампиры убегают из тюрьмы, летают на космических кораблях, сражаются с зомби и инопланетянами, делают удивительные открытия и обводят вокруг пальца недалеких людей. Аманда засыпает под ее рассказы, положив голову ей на колени, а когда просыпается, под плотные шторы пробивается ослепительный солнечный свет, и папа гремит посудой на кухне.

Они с Айзеком, не сговариваясь, решают молчать о ночной гостье.

* * * 

Когда папу в очередной раз вызывают ночью на работу, Валери приходит снова.

\- Собирайтесь, - говорит она. - Мы идем на охоту. 

\- Наш папа тоже охотится, - хвастается Айзек. 

\- Да разве же это охота? - машет рукой Валери. - Ваш папа даже муху поймать не сможет. Если бы я периодически не загоняла зомби в его ловушки, сидеть бы вам голодными...

Ночь теплая и тихая. Над пустыней раскинулся ослепительно яркий Млечный Путь, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. Валери учит их ориентироваться по звездам, читать следы, расставлять ловушки, прятаться в засаде. Рассказывает, как напугать добычу так, чтобы она застыла на месте, и как заговорить ей зубы, чтобы та сама шла в силки. 

Вдоволь набегавшись и наевшись, они лежат на еще теплой с вечера земле и смотрят на звезды. 

\- Интересно, а там кто-то живет? - спрашивает Айзек, указывая куда-то в неопределенную точку среди россыпи созвездий. 

Валери некоторое время молчит. 

\- Наверное. Но было бы лучше, если бы они никогда нас не нашли.

* * *

Аманда тихо всхлипывает, накрывшись одеялом с головой, чтобы папа не услышал. Он так гордится, что их приняли в ин-клю-зив-ную школу, что Аманда не хочет его расстраивать.

\- Плач и скрежет зубовный, - произносит кто-то у нее над ухом. Она откидывает одеяло и видит Валери. 

\- Что стряслось, дорогая? 

\- Ничего, - произносит Аманда сквозь слезы, икая. 

Валери пристально смотрит на нее желтыми, слегка раскосыми глазами. 

\- Рассказывай, - говорит она и присаживается на край кровати. 

Аманда не хочет жаловаться, но в ней клокочет обида. 

\- Мы в школе ставим спектакль...

\- И?

\- И я хочу быть принцессой. 

\- Так в чем же беда? 

Аманда не может подавить горестный вздох. 

\- Ребята в классе… они говорят, что вампирша не может быть принцессой. Потому что я стра... страхолюдина.

\- Что за глупости? Вампирша может быть кем угодно.

\- И принцессой тоже? 

\- И принцессой тоже, - кивает Валери. - А если кто-то считает иначе, просто откуси ему голову. Вот так. 

Она щелкает зубами. Порой Аманда не понимает, говорит Валери всерьез или шутит, но она забавная. 

Аманда пытается представить себе, как это - быть принцессой. Роскошный дворец, платья, балы и дипломатические приемы, свадьба с принцем… 

Потом она вспоминает рассказы Валери. 

\- Я не хочу быть принцессой, - неожиданно для себя говорит она. - Хочу стать капитаном космического корабля. У меня же получится? 

Валери смотрит на нее и произносит всего одно слово. 

\- Обязательно.


	5. Андеркат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @brokehiscrown нарисовала вот эту красоту: https://twitter.com/brokehiscrown/status/1307690268028817410, и я просто не смогла не.
> 
> Посвящается Xin Rei.

Дом пустой и слишком большой для них двоих. 

Они сидят в круге тусклого света, за столом, который теперь тоже кажется слишком большим. Сарасти аккуратно отрезает кусочек мяса, кладет нож на край тарелки и ставшим уже привычным жестом убирает с лица прядь отросших волос.

Напротив него Сири, опустив голову, неохотно ковыряется вилкой в салате. 

Вампиры переносят разлуку легче, чем люди, но Сарасти может представить себе, что чувствует Сири, разлученный со своими детьми.

С их детьми. 

Сарасти в очередной раз откидывает прядь волос, упавшую на лицо, и чувствует, как внутри нарастает глухое раздражение. Некоторое время он обдумывает возможность добраться до парикмахерской. Мир изменился, и вампиры больше не заперты в университетских лабораториях, так что никто не станет от него шарахаться, но он все еще не чувствует в себе ни малейшего желания выходить наружу. 

Ему не хочется беспокоить Сири, тоскующего по детям, но, кажется, у него нет выбора. 

\- Сири, - тот поднимает на него глаза и смотрит безучастно. - Можешь подстричь мне волосы? 

Сири глядит на него, медленно моргая и словно пытаясь осмыслить вопрос. Потом его лицо проясняется. 

\- Подожди-ка минуту, - он встает и уходит в соседнюю комнату. Сарасти слышит, как он выдвигает ящики шкафа и роется в них.

Через некоторое время Сири возвращается, держа в руке машинку для стрижки волос.

\- Стриг себя наголо, - отвечает он на немой вопрос. - Идеальный вариант, когда у тебя двое маленьких детей, и нет времени даже вымыть голову. 

Сарасти уже в который раз думает, что просто не заслужил его. 

Сири решительно ставит табуретку посреди кухни. 

\- Садись, - говорит он. - Хочу кое-что попробовать. Ты не против? 

Сарасти качает головой. Он послушно стягивает футболку, садится и закрывает глаза. Жужжание машинки напоминает про лабораторию, где его брили наголо, чтобы облепить голову датчиками, но Сири касается его кожи теплыми ладонями, перебирает волосы, и это неожиданно приятно. Состриженные пряди волос мягко скользят по голым плечам, падая на пол. 

\- Готово, - наконец говорит Сири. - Хочешь взглянуть? 

У вампиров странные отношения с зеркалами, поэтому только через долю секунды Сарасти понимает, что глядящий на него немолодой вампир - это он сам. 

Сири выбрил ему виски и затылок, а остальные волосы собрал в маленький хвостик. Стрижка делает черты его лица еще более резкими, подчеркивает вытянутую, массивную челюсть, выступающие скулы и глубокие складки у рта.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд и поворачивается. Сири смотрит на него, не отрываясь, его щеки порозовели, а глаза блестят. 

\- Дети говорили, что сейчас вроде как модно так стричься, - признается он, разводя руками. - Но я не предполагал, что выйдет так чертовски горячо.

Сарасти так не думает, но сейчас у него нет ни малейшего намерения спорить.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внеочередная порция милоты в честь дня рождения Xin Rei :)

Вампирская спячка не восстанавливает силы. После нее просыпаешься истощенным, дезориентированным и еще более измученным, чем был. Сири знает это на своем опыте. 

Сарасти говорит, что проспал почти весь путь домой, просыпаясь по своим точным внутренним часам только для того, чтобы скорректировать курс. 

Он сидит за столом и ест так, будто не ел никогда в жизни - сжимает ложку подрагивающей рукой и явно сдерживается, чтобы не начать жадно глотать суп. Дети, которые обычно нос воротят от этого супа, сидят напротив, притихшие, и следят за ним не отрываясь.

После обеда Сарасти извиняется и уходит в гостиную, чтобы изучить новости. Его накладки давно вышли из строя, поэтому он усаживается на диван, проецирует экран на стену и начинает с бешеной скоростью прокручивать новостные ленты. 

Убирая со стола, Сири поглядывает на него краем глаза. Порция с удивительной точностью починила его мозг, как не сумел бы даже самый искусный земной нейрохирург - перед ним тот же Сарасти, которого он знал. (Конечно, это может быть просто хорошая подделка, но об этом Сири предпочитает не думать). Вот с телом у нее вышло не очень - вампир ни словом не жалуется, но под глазами у него залегли глубокие черные тени, а неловкие, скованные движения говорят о том, что он терпит боль. Сири думает, что должен отвезти его к врачу, но это можно сделать потом, когда уляжется шумиха.

Когда Сири в следующий раз выглядывает из кухни, то находит вампира задремавшим на диване в неудобной позе. 

Он вздыхает и идет за теплым пледом. Укрывает, а потом, поддавшись внезапному импульсу, наклоняется и целует его в лоб. 

Когда он выпрямляется, Сарасти внимательно смотрит на него. Сири сразу же делает шаг назад, но Сарасти улыбается одними губами и недвусмысленным жестом приподнимает край пледа. Такому приглашению он просто не может сопротивляться. 

После некоторой возни они с горем пополам устраиваются на узком диване вдвоем, переплетясь ногами. Сарасти кладет голову ему на плечо и упирается в бок костлявым локтем. 

Сири не знает, куда деть руки. В конце концов, он приобнимает вампира одной рукой, а пальцами второй принимается бездумно перебирать его волосы, тоже постепенно проваливаясь в сон. 

Из которого его вырывает странный звук и вибрация. 

\- Ты что, тоже умеешь мурлыкать? - удивленным шепотом спрашивает он. - Я знал, что вы это делаете, но ты раньше никогда не... 

Сарасти поднимает голову, смотрит на него сонным, расфокусированным взглядом, и Сири понимает - тот просто еще никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Ничего не ответив, вампир снова кладет голову ему на плечо, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его тело расслабляется и тяжелеет. 

Последние полтора десятка лет - не считая долгого сна на пути домой - Сири провел, ненавидя его. За то, что Сарасти использовал его в своем плане, как фигуру на шахматной доске, за то, что из своей гордости решил погибнуть вместе с кораблем. За то, что заставил его в одиночку растить своих детей. 

Он хочет сказать Сарасти, что все еще ненавидит и не простил его. И обязательно скажет, но только не сейчас, когда вампир спит, уткнувшись ему в шею и щекоча кожу дыханием. 

* * * 

Аманда выходит на кухню за чаем, не отрываясь от книги, и краем глаза замечает нечто, что заставляет ее замереть на пороге. Она оценивает обстановку, ретируется в коридор и тихо скребется в дверь комнаты Айзека. 

Айзек стоит в центре водоворота из формул и графиков, и сперва не обращает на нее никакого внимания, но она решительно смахивает его расчеты и тащит его за рукав. 

Некоторое время они созерцают открывшуюся картину.

\- Интересно, если я сейчас сфоткаю их и продам снимок журналистам, нам хватит на постройку корабля? - одними губами спрашивает Аманда. 

\- Может быть, даже на минус килограмм экзотической материи, - так же беззвучно отвечает Айзек. 


	7. Конец детства

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не виновата, Xin Rei практически заставила меня выложить эту сцену :)  
> Осторожно, упоминания беременности и возможное репродуктивное насилие.

В щель между плотными шторами пробивался серый утренний свет. 

Сарасти с удовольствием потянулся в постели и пошевелил пальцами ног, восстанавливая контроль над телом. Каждая мышца вибрировала, заново заряженная энергией.

В новой жизни сложнее всего было привыкнуть к постоянному потоку ощущений. Если раньше он постоянно стремился забыть о том, что у него есть тело, то теперь, наоборот, иногда отключал все потоки мыслей и "зависал", комкая в руках край мягкого махрового халата или наслаждаясь падающими сверху струями теплой воды в душе. 

Но основным источником приятных ощущений был спящий рядом человек. Хрупкий, обжигающе горячий, и, самое главное, восхитительно пахнущий - уютом, домом и еще чем-то, чему он не мог подобрать названия.

Запах был настолько привлекательный, что Сарасти не выдержал, прижался к человеку, обжигаясь об его кожу, и ласково куснул за плечо.

Сири что-то неразборчиво проворчал, раздраженно дернул плечом и накрылся одеялом с головой. 

Сарасти приподнял край одеяла и кончиками пальцев погладил красные отметины на его плечах и загривке. Кажется, вчера он немного перестарался, но играть с Сири было уж очень увлекательно. Это было чем-то похоже на то, чем он занимался всю жизнь - он собирал данные и тут же использовал их на практике, с каждой итерацией строя все более точную модель поведения человека, заставляя его реагировать все более остро. 

\- Юкка, дай же поспать... - простонал Сири, но Сарасти уже перевернул его на спину. Тот разлепил припухшие веки и посмотрел на него, сонно щурясь. Выглядел он недовольным, но, кажется, не злился, поэтому Сарасти потерся носом о его нос, готовый приступить к следующему этапу экспериментов. 

А потом произошло неожиданное. 

Сири вывернулся из-под него, вскочил с кровати и, зажав рот рукой, опрометью кинулся в ванную. 

Эта реакция сломала модель, которую Сарасти так тщательно строил, поэтому он сел в постели и пару секунд сосредоточенно думал. А потом отправился проверить человека. 

Сири скорчился над унитазом, его тело сотрясали спазмы. 

\- Я же говорил тебе, что с фабрикатором что-то не в порядке, - пожаловался он, подняв голову. Лицо у него было позеленевшее и несчастное. - Не надо было вчера вечером есть эту рыбу...

Сарасти кивнул. Что-то явно было не так. 

\- Клянусь, я разберу этот чертов фабрикатор... - простонал Сири и опять склонился над унитазом.

* * *

Через час тошнота бесследно прошла, и Сири сидел за столом, с аппетитом уплетая завтрак.

Сарасти довольно быстро сложил два и два, и принялся терпеливо ждать, пока до человека дойдет. Сири был по-своему, по-человечьи сообразителен, но почему-то никак не мог прийти к очевидному выводу. 

Сарасти обдумал ситуацию. Он отнюдь не стремился к такому исходу нарочно, но, принимая во внимание обстоятельства, решил, что в этом нет ничего плохого.

Возможно, ему просто было обидно, что в первый раз он пропустил все самое интересное. К тому же, результат первого эксперимента, хоть и стихийного, оказался крайне удачным, и он не мог избавиться от мысли, что именно в этом они могут добиться больших успехов.

Эта мысль развеселила его. Он положил подбородок на руки и посмотрел на человека, слегка улыбаясь.

\- Что? - Сири перестал жевать. - Что-то случилось? 

Не переставая улыбаться, Сарасти молча покачал головой. 

\- Почему ты так странно на меня смотришь? 

Сири пожал плечами, вновь склонился над тарелкой и внезапно застыл, пораженный догадкой. Аккуратно положил вилку и нож, встал и подошел к домашнему фабрикатору. 

\- Тест на беременность, - отдал он команду неестественно ровным голосом. 

Сарасти встал, но Сири уже выбежал из кухни. Громко хлопнула дверь ванной.

* * *

Сарасти терпеливо выждал некоторое время, потом подошел к двери.

За ней стояла зловещая тишина. Сарасти подавил желание поскрестись. 

\- Сири? 

Что-то тяжелое ударилось в дверь с другой стороны и с грохотом упало на пол. 

\- Уйди... - раздался сдавленный стон. 

\- Мне кажется, это логично.

\- Да, но я не думал, что в таком возрасте и после всего, что мы пережили... То есть, ты все предвидел и ничего мне не сказал? 

Сарасти некоторое время обдумывал ответ, но в итоге сказал просто: 

\- Прости. 

За дверью раздался тяжелый вздох. 

\- Боже... Только такой идиот, как я, мог наступить на эти грабли дважды. 

\- Ты не рад, что у нас есть дети? 

\- Я не это хотел сказать, - раздраженно ответил Сири из-за двери. - Просто... Это было так безответственно с нашей стороны. Если бы ты только видел, как им было тяжело из-за того, что они не такие, как все. Никто не хотел играть с ними, никто не хотел принимать их в свою компанию. Но тебя не было рядом. Ты понятия не имеешь, через что им пришлось пройти. 

\- Они отлично справляются, - заметил Сарасти.

\- Это не наша с тобой заслуга, - отрезал Сири. 

Сарасти вынужден был признать, что он прав. 

Вампиров все еще было слишком мало даже для вида, который никогда не был и не мог быть многочисленным, поэтому каждый новый вампир был на вес золота. Но то, что говорил Сири, имело смысл. Мир изменился, но это не значит, что жить в нем было легко. 

\- Сири, - произнес он. - Если ты считаешь, что этот ребенок не должен родиться, всегда можно... 

За дверью установилось долгое молчание. Сарасти ждал. 

\- Черт... Нам понадобится еще одна комната, - наконец сказал Сири. 

\- Да, - согласился Сарасти. 

\- С режущимися зубами будешь разбираться сам. Второй раз я это не переживу. 

\- Хорошо. 

\- И ты не станешь забивать ребенку голову космическими экспедициями. 

Сарасти мог бы возразить, что старшие сделали свой выбор без его участия, но он давно понял, что иногда спорить с людьми просто бесполезно.

\- Хорошо, Сири, - сказал он, зная, что человека успокаивает звук его имени. 

Дверь медленно приоткрылась. Сири сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене; вид у него был обреченный. 

\- Просто чтобы ты знал - я все еще тебя ненавижу... - произнес он, но уголки его губ подрагивали, как будто он скрывал улыбку.

* * *

Аманда осторожно приподняла край пеленки и уставилась на новорожденную сестру. Та была совсем крохотной и хрупкой на вид. Аманда с трудом могла представить, что всего через полтора десятка лет этот беспомощный комочек превратится в смертоносную хищницу, такую же, как она сама.

Мелкая вампирша посмотрела на нее в ответ неожиданно осмысленным взглядом желтых глаз и недовольно запищала. 

Впервые в жизни Аманда растерялась. К счастью, Сарасти тут же забрал у нее младенца и прижал к груди, бережно укачивая. 

\- Завидуешь? - Айзек бесшумно подошел и остановился за ее плечом. 

\- Не могу пожаловаться на наше детство, - сказала Аманда и, немного помолчав, добавила. - Но малявке действительно везет. 

\- Когда я смотрю на них, размножение не кажется такой уж мерзкой идеей, - неожиданно признался Айзек. 

Аманда покачала головой.

\- Все равно, я пас. Судя по всему, - она кивнула на родителей, которые никак не могли оставить несчастного младенца в покое и зачем-то в третий раз переодевали его, - от этого необратимо страдает интеллект. А мне он еще пригодится. 

Айзек понимающе кивнул. 

\- К тому же, - продолжала Аманда, - когда кто-то так от тебя зависит, сложно принять правильное решение. 

\- Что ж... - задумчиво произнес Айзек, поняв ее без слов. - Раз отец на ближайшие годы выведен из строя, дальше придется действовать нам.


	8. Универсальный вид

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xin Rei попросила написать про бойфренда Аманды. Технически он здесь еще не бойфренд, но here you go :) 
> 
> ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: Этот текст написан исключительно ради развлечения. Все персонажи "Ложной Слепоты" и "Эхопраксии" принадлежат Питеру Уоттсу.

Гидеон проснулся с рассветом, когда все еще спали, и больше не смог уснуть. Айзек, с которым ему пришлось делить комнату, дрых на спине, приоткрыв зубастый рот, и даже не пошевелился, когда он тихо прокрался наружу.

Он вышел на террасу, вдохнул прохладный свежий воздух - охладительные станции поработали на славу, и местами на Земле даже выпал снег, - и, пока никто не видит, с удовольствием потянулся и почесал живот под резинкой пижамных штанов. 

В обществе четверых вампиров и не совсем обычного человека Гидеон тоже старался казаться крутым и невозмутимым. Им совсем не обязательно было знать, что в день, когда Аманда позвала его в гости, он прибежал к себе в общежитие, плюхнулся на кровать и пять минут орал в подушку от радости. 

\- Рождество с семейкой людоедов? - прокомментировал сосед, оторвавшись от учебы. - Смотри, чтобы ты не оказался главным блюдом на праздничном столе.

Гидеон хотел возразить, что все это дурацкие видовые стереотипы, но только махнул рукой. 

Вчерашний вечер прошел идеально. Вопреки опасениям соседа, на ужин был запеченный гусь (и белковый концентрат для Айзека, который, разумеется, выпендрился и сказал, что есть животных неэтично). Гидеону, кажется, удалось очаровать папу Аманды, и даже ее маленькая сестра, которая сперва стеснительно пряталась за ногами взрослых, уже каталась у него на плечах и дергала его за дреды. Они даже ни разу не поцапались с Айзеком. Ну, почти - один раз они чуть не подрались, но Аманда сняла очки и так на них посмотрела, что они сразу же разошлись по углам. А вечером, когда все пошли кататься на коньках по льду замерзшего озера, Гидеон как будто невзначай взял Аманду за руку, и она легко сжала его руку в ответ. 

Это было многообещающим началом. Вот только бы набраться смелости с ней поговорить… Гидеон мечтательно почесал в затылке, повернулся и застыл на месте, похолодев. В кресле на террасе сидел отец Аманды, Юкка Сарасти.

Гидеон хотел поздороваться, но от неожиданности из горла вырвался только слабый клекот.

Сарасти кивком указал на второе кресло. Гидеон послушно подошел на негнущихся ногах и сел.

Отца Аманды окружала пугающая аура. Конечно, Аманда тоже была вампиршей, но своей, знакомой вампиршей. Как Гидеон понял только сейчас, она была очень похожа на Сарасти, но ее резкие, хищные черты лица и поблескивающие желтым глаза он находил привлекательными. Пожалуй, даже очень привлекательными. А вот под взглядом Сарасти ему хотелось сжаться, втянуть голову в плечи и спрятаться куда-нибудь в угол. 

К сожалению, такой возможности у него не было. 

Сарасти молча сделал глоток из стоявшей перед ним чашки с чаем. Молчание затягивалось. 

Гидеон нервно осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь придумать тему для разговора. О чем вообще можно поговорить с вампиром? О погоде? О политике? Как назло, из головы улетучились все мысли. 

\- Мистер Сарасти… - наконец начал он. 

\- Просто Юкка, - благосклонно поправил его вампир. 

\- Конечно, просто Ю… то есть, Юкка, - пробормотал Гидеон и замолчал. 

\- Значит, ты однокурсник Аманды? - очевидно, сжалился над ним Сарасти. 

\- Не совсем, - ответил Гидеон, испытывая облегчение от того, что у них клеится подобие разговора. - Я поступил годом позже. 

\- И на какую специальность? 

\- Инженер-конструктор оборонных систем.

Вампир едва заметно кивнул. Гидеону почему-то показалось, что Сарасти уже все про него знает и спрашивает с какой-то своей целью. Это одновременно радовало и пугало.

\- Чем занимаются твои родители? - задал Сарасти очередной вопрос. 

\- Мать сейчас на орбите, строит Кольцо, - сказал Гидеон, и добавил: - А отца я никогда не знал.

Ему сразу же стало неловко - это прозвучало так, будто бы он пытался вызвать жалость к себе. Но вампир, кажется, не обратил никакого внимания. 

\- Модификации? - спросил он. 

Это начинало напоминать допрос, но Гидеон решил держаться до конца. 

\- Стандартные, - он пожал плечами. - Исправлены эволюционные баги. Укрепленный скелет, расширенный диапазон зрения и слуха. Устойчивость к радиации - без этого в космос не пустят.

\- А ты хочешь работать в космосе? - вкрадчиво спросил Сарасти.

Гидеон кивнул. Это было очевидно - кто же не хочет.

Сарасти помолчал. 

\- Интересно... - наконец произнес он. - Какую пользу человек, да еще и без модификаций, может принести в космосе?

От этого замечания Гидеона как будто окатило ледяной водой, но в следующее же мгновение он взял себя в руки. “Это провокация, - решил он. - Не поддавайся”. 

\- Я знаю, - осторожно начал он, - что в вашем поколении люди... в смысле, не только люди часто превращали себя в живые инструменты. - Он умолк, набираясь смелости произнести следующие слова. - Но я думаю, что это было ошибкой. 

Он тут же пожалел о своих словах. Гидеон не слишком интересовался историей, но, кажется, та экспедиция, которой руководил Сарасти, состояла как раз из таких узкоспециализированных сингулярников, и, кажется, все они не очень хорошо кончили. Стоило залезть в Быстронет и проверить, но под взглядом вампира Гидеон боялся отвлечься даже на долю секунды.

Вампир наклонил голову, будто призывая его продолжать. 

\- Узкие задачи лучше оставить искинам - в этом мы их все равно не переплюнем. Наше преимущество в другом. 

\- И в чем же? - спросил вампир без тени иронии.

\- Как раз в нашем универсальном мозге, - с готовностью ответил Гидеон. Это была излюбленная тема их споров с Айзеком, поэтому он отточил аргументы до совершенства. - Мы одинаково хорошо справляемся со всеми типами задач - можем доказывать теоремы, можем рисовать картины и писать музыку, можем строить космические корабли, можем лечить больных и воспитывать детей. Человеческий мозг подстраивается под любую ситуацию. 

Сарасти внимательно слушал. 

\- Может быть, мы и не стоим на вершине эволюционной лестницы, - Гидеон на секунду умолк, чтобы усилить эффект следующих слов, - но, насколько я знаю, как только вид достигает совершенства, он перестает развиваться. 

Вампир слегка приподнял брови. 

\- Интересная точка зрения, - сказал он. - Раз уж мы говорим о видах, позволь тоже рассказать тебе кое-что о вампирах. 

Гидеон рефлекторно кивнул. Его разрешения здесь явно не требовалось. 

\- Вампиры - немногочисленный вид, - начал Сарасти, явно собираясь прочитать ему лекцию, - а потому нам приходится быть мастерами К-стратегии. Знаешь, что это такое? 

\- Нет, - признался Гидеон. - Я ведь инженер, а не биолог. 

По выражению лица Сарасти он понял, что ответ был неверный.

\- Наши интересы разнообразны, - продолжал вампир. - Как и люди, далеко не все из нас заводят семью. Но, если уж это происходит, мы находим себе пару на всю жизнь и защищаем своего партнера и потомство любой ценой. Понимаешь, что это означает? 

Гидеон беспомощно посмотрел на него. 

\- Это означает, - медленно произнес Сарасти, не отрывая от него гипнотизирующего взгляда, - что если ты чем-то расстроишь мою дочь, то жить ты, конечно, будешь, но плохо и недолго. Поэтому прежде чем что-то сказать или сделать, хорошо подумай своим универсальным мозгом. 

Гидеон сглотнул. 

\- Понятно?

Гидеон не мог ничего ответить. Во рту внезапно образовалась пустыня, вроде той, где кочевали его далекие африканские предки.

\- Понятно? - терпеливо повторил Сарасти.

\- П… понятно, - выдавил из себя Гидеон. 

Вампир удовлетворенно кивнул и поднялся, тяжело опираясь о подлокотник кресла. Наваждение рассеялось. 

\- Юкка, - неожиданно для себя произнес Гидеон. И, когда тот посмотрел на него, признался: - Аманда рассказала мне, что готовит вторую экспедицию. Я полечу с ней. 

\- Это ей решать, - коротко сказал Сарасти.

\- Я полечу с ней, - упрямо повторил Гидеон. - И я умру за нее, если будет нужно.

Сарасти внимательно посмотрел на него, прищурившись. 

\- Не бросайся такими обещаниями, - строго, но не зло произнес он. - Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое умирать. 

Но Гидеон почувствовал, что пространство между ними как будто бы потеплело на долю градуса.

* * *

Когда Сарасти прижался к нему, скользнув ледяной ладонью под футболку, Сири вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся.

\- Куда ты ходил? - сонно пробормотал он, приоткрыв глаза. 

\- Ничего особенного, - сказал Сарасти. - Небольшая беседа с другом Аманды. 

Сири зевнул. 

\- Пожалей беднягу, - сказал он. - Зная нашу дочь, я бы сказал, что это ему с большой вероятностью разобьют сердце. 

Сарасти скептически хмыкнул. 

Сири повернулся и обнял его, уткнувшись ему в плечо. 

\- Хорошо, что мне ни у кого не пришлось спрашивать разрешения... - тихо сказал он и тут же уснул снова, оставив Сарасти наедине с его мыслями.


End file.
